


Drive, Drive, Drive

by TeruTeruObliterator11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: And Saihara quotes Hinata, Brain Drive, Crack, Hitchhiking, I forgot to mention that Saihara is emo, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Lamb Sauce Memes, M/M, My apologies for this abomination, Ouma quotes Komaeda while using perfect grammar, P A S S T O T H E C E N T E R, PASS TO THE CENTER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeruTeruObliterator11037/pseuds/TeruTeruObliterator11037
Summary: Shuuichi Saihara goes on a drive through the neon streets of Brain Drive, only to find a strange hitchhiker!





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Rolls in on a neon scooter wearing a snapback, Capri-Sun in hand*  
> Hello guys!  
> I haven't written in a bit due to a whole lot going on this past week, but I have returned! I decided to write this to complete my Holy Trinity of Ouma Ship Crack Fics. (Kiibouma, Oumami, and now Oumasai.) I hope I haven't tainted these ships! I apologize if I did. I'm considering something Miu-centric or something SDR2-themed for my next work. What do you guys think?  
> Also, this one's a bit short. I have been really caught up with school and such, so I don't have as much time as I'd like to write. I hope this suffices!  
> (P.S., listen to this while you read for a more immersive experience: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNToe7oymW4 )

nyoom

NYOom

VrvUOuMCrADSHCJXKC;DFNDFDFO[DFL'

that was the sound saihooros car made while it was driving

ohhh,, but where was he going???????

Hot Topic

He was going to Hot Topic

He was driving through the neon, tropical streets of brain drive , chugggin that Bai Black Rioja Root Beer Sparkling Antioxidant Infusion

~~Only 5 calories a can!wow~~

he was gazign a t the beautiful fake palm trees

only to realise

he was loneley

darn, saihara thought, IF ONYL I HAD A GIRLFRIEND

~~"girlfriend",,,,saihara,,,,,hunny,,,,~~

in order to deal with the pain,,,,he blared Helena by My Chemical Romance out of the convertible using his iPhone, which still had the Myspace app on it.

while he was crossing at an intersection,, he noticed a small boi wandering through the street"

"wwwwheres,,,,,,,,, ,,the labm, the lamb sauce,,,,," the boi cried]

'um hi," murmered saihara,,,,,"I don't knoe if you know this,, ,,,but your in the middle of the roadd'

The boy lifted his gaunt face slightly. The dark circles around his eyes were like black holes, drawing Saihara in. His deathly pale cheeks seemed to mirror the flashing lights of the street, his greasy, eggplant-colored hair casting a tree-like shadow over his empty, tear-stained expression. Once he switched gazes with Saihara, a rosy glow bloomed on his cheeks.

Suddenly, the boy's once purple eyes began to glow in a supernova-like fashion. The words that escaped his lips almost made time stop.

"LAMB SAUCE,,,,,,,,,,,, LOCATED"

'what"\

"it's saihara-chan , the shsl detective,,,,,the human form of lamb sauce!!~~1!1!!@!@#14"

"I'm vegan "

'shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh hhhhh h hh h h

h

I'm ouma by the way, can I steal your car?"

'WHAT NO"

"nishishishi, that was a lie, I'm a liar ya know

can I at least......................drive with you?"

"Ssure I guess?"

"also I heard you were lonely I can be yo boi"

"uhh no, thanks"

"but saihara chan, I'm so edgy I cut the collars of all my shirts"

he revealed the trashy diy neckline of his shirt from under his bandana,,,,thats right,,,,his jacket is actually a shirt)

'that's really edgy but no"

"What do we have here? Yet another attempt to make us despair? This _thing_ isn't fit for this hope-filled environment. I am _disgusted."_

"w hat"

'ill take that as a yes"

"Sigh...!"

(Saihara instinctively let out a big sigh)

and so, ( western accent)

THEY PASSED To THE CENTER

PASSED TO THE CENTER

PASSED TO THE CENTER

PASSED TO THE CENTER

PASSED TO THE CENTER

PASSED TO THE CENTER

PASSED TO THE CENTER

PASSED TO THE CENTER

PASSED TO THE CENTER

PASSED TO THE CENTER

( they say it ten (10) times I counted)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic! Please drop anything you have to say in the comments if you are comfortable doing so! I love hearing from this community.  
> Well, I hope I'll be able to write more soon! Be sure to drink lots of water and get some sleep! Have a great day!


End file.
